


Out of Touch

by eldvarpa



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldvarpa/pseuds/eldvarpa
Summary: Curufin visits Caranthir in Thargelion, alone, for the first time in a while. They don'tjusttalk.





	Out of Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Quenya names used in dialogue:  
Nelyo = Maedhros  
Turco = Celegorm  
Tyelpo = Celebrimbor  
Ñolofinwë = Fingolfin  
Turucáno = Turgon  
Írissë = Aredhel  
Findaráto = Finrod

“I'm surprised you travelled alone,” Caranthir said, meeting Curufin at the gates of his keep overlooking lake Helevorn.

“Why?” Curufin untied a bag from his saddle before handing the reins of his horse to a groom. “Your roads are safe, and I enjoy the solitude.”

Caranthir linked one arm with him and started walking across the courtyard at a brisk pace. He was beyond thrilled at the idea of being alone with his brother. “Your letter seemed to imply that that Tyelpo would come too.”

“He will, in a few days, once he's done with some pieces of jewellery he wants to trade with the Dwarves. He'll take the rest of our wares with him, too. I've brought some gems in the meantime,” Curufin held up the bag he was carrying, “which I hope to trade for metals as well as knowledge.”

“What about Turco?”

Curufin grinned to himself at the hint of wariness in Caranthir's tone. “He's training the new recruits together with my wife. They'll be taking them out on Ard Galen soon, with Nelyo. Hopefully they'll be able to take out some orc patrols while they're at it.”

“I thought Ñolofinwë had forbidden us from getting too close to Angband.”

“Nelyo wasn't pleased at all with how Ñolofinwë let Turucáno build a hidden town and take Írissë and a large number of people with him, weakening our front. He wants to show Ñolofinwë what he thinks about that.”

“Ah.” Caranthir gave a lopsided smirk as he ushered Curufin into the main hallway of the keep, out of the drizzle that had been blanketing Lake Helevorn and all the north of Thargelion since dawn. “Truly an unfortunate turn of events, considering how Findaráto spends most of his days partying in his caves, and will be more readily seen in Doriath than at Eithel Sirion.”

“So much for unity.”

“But hey...Ñolofinwë is so much better at kingship than Father was.”

“Yes, and at winning his own children's loyalty, it seems,” Curufin sneered. 

They finished climbing the main staircase that led to a spacious vaulted room branching into three long corridors. This part of the keep was a lot more extravagantly decorated than the ground floor rooms, with chiselled, gilded walls set alight by the brilliance of half-shaded Fëanorian lamps.

Caranthir stopped in front of his brother, turning to face him.

“I've had a bath drawn in my private quarters,” he said.

“Good.” Curufin smiled. 

The smile drew Caranthir's eyes down to Curufin's lips and held them there. 

Curufin took his gloves off, handed them to Caranthir and slowly unclasped the brooch at his neck. “I do need a _real_ bath. The last time I stopped to swim in Lake Helevorn was three days ago. ...I may enjoy a solitary journey, but I grew more and more impatient to see you the closer I got to you.”

Caranthir squeezed the gloves in his right hand, his nostrils fluttering with a nervous intake of breath. He took Curufin's cape when Curufin held it out to him, but he kept ogling at his brother's face, and at what he could see of his neck, and at his stained, damp tunic clinging slightly to his chest. Curufin had one of the shawls he had made for him wrapped around his waist, an old habit from when they were both adolescents that now filled him with excitement alongside pride. He strew Curufin's cape over his right arm and reached out with his left hand.

Curufin evaded his touch. “I will bathe alone.”

Caranthir pulled his hand away. An awkward pause followed. “Very well,” he said, hoarsely, still eating Curufin up with his eyes. “I will be in my private study when you're done.”

“I will be most happy to join you there.”

Caranthir was inspecting the new gems in his favourite armchair next to the fireplace when Curufin came back from the bath. 

He heard the door open but no footsteps sounded on the thick, colourful Dwarven carpets. Only a faint rustle of fabric tickled his ears. He turned at that and was greeted by a stark naked Curufin striding up to his armchair, piercing eyes alight with desire. Caranthir barely had time to toss the gems onto the nearby table, where the pouch that had carried them prevented them from rolling to the floor on the other side.

“So, do you think the Dwarves will like those gems?” Curufin asked casually.

Caranthir made no reply, struck dumb by arousal as his naked brother climbed onto the armchair with him and straddled him. 

“I have a couple of presents for you, too...for later,” Curufin went on, draping his hands around Caranthir's neck. 

Caranthir's hips involuntarily jerked up. Curufin rolled his own hips down and their cocks made contact for an instant, which made Caranthir hiss and grip one of the armrests. Very much pleased by his reaction, Curufin tickled his way to Caranthir's nape and undid his ponytail, carding his hands through his raven hair to make it fall freely over his shoulder, the way he liked it best. 

Heat surged from Caranthir's groin to his face, to the back of his head and tickled down his spine. “Why didn't you let me bathe with you if you were planning this?” he burst out. 

“Oh brother, what is sex without a little teasing?”

Caranthir growled, slapping both hands down on Curufin's buttocks. Curufin's lurched forward, his beautifully curved, hard cock slapping Caranthir's chest. Caranthir's own cock visibly tented his precious velvet pants by now, and when he jerked his hips up again he ground his bulge against Curufin's balls. He couldn't resist repeating the motion while he slid his right hand over Curufin's asscheek and stuck his fingers inside his crack. Curufin's hole was still damp from the bath, hot and inviting. 

“The only teasing I want do is here,” Caranthir hissed, brushing his finger over it.

Curufin bit his lip, surging forward again, then pushed back against Caranthir's groping fingers. “I hope you have some oil on hand,” he whispered.

Caranthir promptly twisted towards a cabinet, bent to the side and yanked on the middle drawer with his left hand, yanked too hard in fact but managed to grab the little bottle of lubricant before the drawer crashed to the floor with the rest of its contents. He held the bottle up to Curufin and Curufin had it open in the blink of an eye. Caranthir poured the oil directly over Curufin's asscrack and caught it with the fingers of his right hand, spreading it up and down and over his entrance. Slipping a finger into Curufin's hole was easy enough, and familiar enough, and he added a second right away.

Curufin closed his eyes, arching back, which made his dark, hardened nipples stand out even more. 

“You look more beautiful every time I see you,” Caranthir whispered against them, nuzzling his cheek against Curufin's taut skin. 

“It's because you were used to seeing me every day...you miss me.” 

Caranthir turned his head and nipped at one of the nipples, putting enough sting into it to get Curufin to reopen his eyes. “It's rare for Turco not to be attached to you these days, too, in one way or another.”

Curufin gave a sweet chuckle. “No need for jealousy, big brother,” he purred, carding his hands through Caranthir's hair. “I could visit you more often, if you wish, not that we're all...settled and safe.”

Caranthir huffed and wrapped his lips fully around Curufin's right nipple. He started sucking forcefully on it, and at the same time slipped one more finger inside Curufin, drew all three fingers back and shoved them in again. When he next pulled them back he was careful to hit Curufin's prostate. Rubbing against it made Curufin shudder against him and involuntarily press into his mouth. Curufin's ass muscles quivered around his fingers and clamped down on them. Curufin shuddered again and tried taking them deeper, eager for more friction. Caranthir didn't second his attempt, moving his fingers at his leisure, slow and methodical, as if he wanted to re-learn the shape and texture of his brother's insides that he had fucked over and over after Curufin had become an adult. 

“Moryo,” Curufin panted after a time, voice thick with need. 

Caranthir only transferred his mouth to Curufin's other nipple, worshipping it with tongue and teeth, still fucking Curufin shallowly with his fingers. 

“Moryo”, Curufin panted again moments later, sounding even more plaintive. 

Caranthir retreated from his chest, catching the nipple he had been sucking between his teeth and grazing it as he pulled his mouth off of it. 

“Had enough teasing?” he asked, lapping at the slightly swollen nub. 

Curufin nodded. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” he prodded, sliding his fingers out of Curufin's ass.

Curufin's hands trembled a little as he freed Caranthir's cock. There was no need to stroke it, but Curufin did it all the same, from the base over the flaring head and up to the moist slit, catching the drop of precome there and bringing it to his mouth. The look he gave Caranthir while he tasted it packed so much desire and fervour that it made Curufin look almost like a completely different person, someone only his brothers really knew.

Caranthir grinned at the thought. He lightly bit Curufin's left nipple again, grasped Curufin's buttocks and pulled them open. The tip of his cock nestled easily against Curufin's hole, the loosened muscles ready to take him in. He only pressed lightly against it, however, nudging it but making no move to actually breach it. Curufin scowled down at him. Caranthir kept grinning. Curufin's ass was twitching against his cock, and he wanted nothing more than to thrust into him, but he waited, poked and teased until Curufin was the one to lose his patience. He put his hands on Caranthir's shoulders and steadied himself before pushing back and down on his brother's erection. The whole head of Caranthir's cock popped in, past his sphincter into the slippery sheath that stretched around him and clung to him. Curufin took the rest of him in one go, pausing for half a heartbeat to catch his breath as he descended around the thick shaft.

“Yes, little brother, you're so good,” Caranthir smacked Curufin's buttocks hard and raked his nails across them. Curufin yelped and moaned aloud, momentarily overwhelmed by sensation, the sting on his buttocks a perfect match to the stretch and heat inside him. Caranthir took advantage of that to buck up into him, rocking Curufin's lithe frame. He knew he wouldn't last long if he fucked his brother like that, if he took control and set his own pace, and though he longed to do that – and so much more – he wanted the first time he took his brother in fucking months to last. 

So he stilled and ordered, “don't take it too fast.”

He adjusted his grip on Curufin's ass in case he needed to slow him down. Curufin raised himself even more slowly than Caranthir had anticipated, and as slowly descended on him again, biting his lip as he savoured every inch of Caranthir's cock sliding into him. Caranthir savoured it all too. Curufin went a little quicker the next time and the next, but not too quick. His ass squelched loudly when he ground down, taking all of Caranthir's length inside himself every single time and rolling his hips around it before sliding back up. The sound of it would have been enough to drive Caranthir mad with arousal even without the friction around his cock and the way Curufin's thighs squeezed against his own thighs whenever he raised himself. Curufin's breathing was as regular as his movements, at first. Drops of sweat rolled down the sides of his face. Caranthir tilted his head up to lick them away, grunting and murmuring obscenities against Curufin's neck and shoulder and his fresh-smelling damp hair. He kneaded Curufin's buttocks, dug his fingers into them to restrain himself from grabbing Curufin's hips and start thrusting into him. 

He didn't touch Curufin's cock. Precome pooled on the tip and slid along the shaft, making it glisten. Some flew off Curufin's cock onto his burgundy tunic, the spots where it landed turning even darker. 

He had forgotten all about slowing Curufin down by the time Curufin's movements became erratic and his breathing became irregular. When he felt his orgasm build up he wrapped his hand around Curufin's cock, but not to help him reach release too. When he came, deep inside his brother's ass, he glided his fingers down to the base of Curufin's cock and squeezed hard, killing Curufin's arousal. Curufin stiffened on top of him, then sank down between his legs. 

“What was that for?” Curufin choked out, glaring at Caranthir with the most beautiful frown. The last aftershocks of Caranthir's orgasm still rocked through him. 

“More teasing.”

Curufin let out a long sigh and slumped forward. “Well, I don't think I can sit through dinner like this.”

“Don't worry. We'll eat in my bedroom.”

“I think I need another bath before I can touch your precious silken sheets.”

“Nah, you are just as I want you.”

Reluctantly, Caranthir popped out of him, but Curufin clenched his hole shut so that his come wouldn't slide out, even while Caranthir lifted him up in his arms and carried him to his bedroom next door.

“How long do you think Tyelpo will take to get here?” Caranthir asked, laying him down onto his mattress.

“He will be travelling more slowly than I, with the carts and all, but he will be here by the time trade negotiations begin. Why?”

Caranthir parted Curufin's legs and stuck a finger inside his pliant ass, rolling it around so that it came out coated in his come. “I was thinking I could invite Pityo and Telvo, and share you with them. If I send one of my ravens right now they could be here in a couple of weeks. I will have my fill of you while they get here, and then you will be _ours_".

He held his come-coated finger to Curufin's lips.

Curufin held his gaze in silence for a few moments. “I will do as my older brother commands,” he finally murmured, letting his lips ghost over Caranthir's finger before sucking it clean. 

Caranthir swore and almost fucked him again then and there. He wasn't as besotted as Celegorm, and he never let Curufin have his way too easily even when Curufin was determined to. He liked it when Curufin gave himself up to him even more, and it made him exceptionally happy and aroused him beyond words on this particular occasion. 

“I'll be right back,” he said. He turned from the bed, trying not to focus on the fact that Curufin was fully hard again and his own pants were definitely getting tighter already, and strode towards the door to arrange things in preparation for the long night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in April, decided to post it today, since it is the 5th anniversary of when I posted my first fic.


End file.
